


When The Train Comes Back

by tallulahs, TheSmileILiveFor (MissCordayLewis)



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band)
Genre: Coming Back, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallulahs/pseuds/tallulahs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCordayLewis/pseuds/TheSmileILiveFor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stevie hears something she never expected to hear, especially from Christine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Train Comes Back

**Author's Note:**

> feelings and concept and life ruining ideas by Sam (TheSmileILiveFor)  
> obnoxiously obsessive formatting/wordsmithing by Landice (tallulahs)

The curtains have fallen, the instruments dismantled, signalling the end of another long, gruelling set. Everyone scurried backstage into their dressing rooms to freshen up and head off for a day of rest before the next show. Stevie started offstage but was stopped by Christine, who’d been following, calling her name.

“Yes?” she turned around.

Christine pointed to the room next to Stevie’s, “Can we have a little chat? In private?”

Handing her top hat and jacket to Karen, Stevie followed Chris inside. As soon as they’d both entered, Chris locked the door. “You... may want to sit down for this.”

She pulled Stevie to the bench on the other side of the room, “I’d rather say this now than regret not saying anything... Before it’s too late.”

Potential scenarios flew around inside Stevie’s mind, a mixture of unsettled excitement bubbling up, “Wait, what’s happening? Can’t it wait?”

Christine shook her head and bit her bottom lip, and took a deep breath, “Is it alright if I could, you know, re-join the band?” She looked Stevie squarely in the eye, somehow managing to win the battle against her nerves.

Stevie’s eyes widened, more so even than Mick’s when he played his drums. In front of her was a woman who’d sworn never to tour again; the one who had sold her house, her piano, her car to live a life completely opposite of the one she’d lived for so many decades.Now she wanted to come back?

 _What the hell is she even on?_ Stevie wondered silently.

Her response came in spurts and sputters, “You mean- I mean- Why _now_? We’ve asked you so many times, Chris. So... why _now_? I thought you were getting panic attacks? You hate flying!”

Stevie clapped her hand over her mouth, hoping she hadn’t been heard from the other side of the door.

Christine gave her a sheepish grin and shrugged, “I’m... kinda working on that. I mean, the English countryside life isn’t really all it’s cracked up to be. Besides, I had to put my dogs down last year, so it really helped to... get my mind off things.”

“It's your band. I don't even really think you have to ask. Because it's your band, McVie. C’mon, Fleetwood _Mac-vie_?”

She held Christine’s hand, attempting to stay grounded; to reassure herself that this wasn’t just a spur-of-the-moment thing. She wanted Chris to come back more than anything else, but she also wanted to make sure Chris remembered what exactly she was coming back to, before both of them got carried away.

Stevie softened her voice to almost a whisper, “But remember, sweetheart- this is a big, big job.  It’s not easy playing three hours a night. So, it all depends on _you_ , Chris. How _you_ feel. Sure you wanna take this on again?”

The room was silent for a long moment before Christine spoke.  “I’ve been thinking about it for quite a while, actually- probably since the London thing. Getting up there, actually singing and playing, really made me realize how much I missed it; how much I love doing it all. I really want to get back to that.”

Still stunned, Stevie wrapped her arms tightly around Chris, noting how warm their touches made her; so soft, reassuring.

Stevie laughed softly, in disbelief, “Never thought I’d see the day. I...,” she stuttered slightly, swallowing the lump in her throat, “I really thought you’d left us for good.”

Tears welled up in Christine’s eyes. “I thought so too,” her voice cracked and faltered as she spoke, “I really did.”

She inhaled, gathering herself, before her signature humor kicked back in, “Though I still get the mobile kitchen you promised, right?” Chris elbowed the other woman softly, breaking into a grin, “Right, Stevie?”

Stevie giggled madly, making no attempt to hide her amusement, “We’ll see, McVie. Now c’mon,” she grinned wildly, “Let’s go tell the boys.”

Without any hesitation, she grabbed Chris's hand and tugged her out of the room, the very same way she did when Chris first stepped on that London stage.


End file.
